Contactless cards may be used for many purposes including for payment, access, or identification. For example, some types of contactless cards, including contactless credit cards, are configured to communicate with a payment terminal to transmit payment data when purchasing an item or making a payment. It may be advantageous to configure such payment contactless cards, including contactless credit cards, to also enable communication of identification data (or perform other authentication functions) with a mobile device or another computing device distinct from a payment transaction with a payment terminal, such as when a user is logging into an application on the mobile device to access a secured feature or payment function. Care should be taken, however, to distinguish between the different uses or functions of the contactless card and to limit the communications to only the data required for each use or function between the contactless card and the device.
Accordingly, the present disclosure is directed to embodiments of contactless cards, devices, and related methods configured to provide selective communications for improving data security of the communications when capable of communicating with different devices and/or for different functions.